Changing Destiny
by obsessedchick15
Summary: Sequel to Voyage of the Dawn Treader: A New Adventure. must read that before this in order to make sense. After learning that the Pevensies are in danger, Caspian, Aleeah, and Rylie must travel to their world in order to save them. Everything that was set for their future has been changed. Everyone's lives have been altered. Is there time to save them? Suspian, Edmund/OC (AU)


hello! So welcome to the sequel to A New Adventure! obviously, this is called Changing Destiny. and i will have you know, this is probably the WORST prologue in the history of prologues. so be prepared for a horrible introduction. fair warning. but yeah. i hope to see a lot of the readers again. as you learned in the last story, there are a few new characters. so remember them. they play a big part. well yeah. i'll leave you to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia series. I do not own any characters except those I have created. I only own this plot, however I do not own the plot that has already been established by C.S. Lewis.

happy reading!

* * *

They were being followed, he could tell it. He kept his siblings close to him. She also sensed something was wrong. She looked at her brother and read his eyes. They all kept walking close together. They turned a corner and she looked behind them to see if they were still following. She looked forward swiftly and took in a breath. The younger siblings sensed something was also wrong. Instead of going against what their older siblings, they followed every order their siblings made.

They walked through the crowded streets, and he turned to see if they were still following. The streets were so crowded. They all took hands and when the signal was given, they ran. Soon, the streets became clear again and they left go of each other's hands. They all looked back to find their pursuers close by. No one was in the streets or sidewalks. The siblings kept running as far as they could. They turned corners and continued down streets. They soon reached an abandoned park surrounded by nothing but trees. No houses were close by, and no one ever visited the park. The followers had caught up to the four. One took hold of the nearest girl. She turned and pulled out the dagger that had been hiding on her thigh. The eldest was occupied with another one of the chaser. He too took out the dagger that was hidden in his jacket pocket. Both of the pursuers had pulled out daggers and went to stab the two. The other two pursuers made after the youngest siblings.

He climbed up the stairs of the playground. He turned around and held onto the railings of the stairs. His follower climbed up the steps and looked up at him. He let his feet up and swung his feet. As he did, he bent his legs as he swung forward and kicked his pursuer back. The pursuer fell onto the ground and did a backwards somersault as he fell. The pursuer stood up once again as he came up to him. The man brought his dagger up and slashed him against the cheek. The cut stung across his cheek and blood flowed down his face. He punched his chaser across the cheek and kicked him back again. He then took a rock and hit his pursuer on the head with it, making his follower become unconscious. Before he went to stop his other attacker, he noticed the ring on pursuer's middle finger. It was gold, and two infinity signs looped together were engraved into it.

She ran around the playground. She turned around and ran backwards as she looked at her follower. The pursuer pulled out a dagger and aimed to stab her. She sidestepped the blow and punched the pursuer across the face. The pursuer recoiled a bit but turned back to her. She kicked him in the stomach and pushed him back. The pursuer once again recoiled but came up behind her and pinned the dagger to her neck. The pursuer pushed the dagger a little deep where she started to bleed. She pushed him back but the chaser stabbed her arm. She hissed and pushed him back. Her arm was bleeding profusely. She breathed deeply before punching him in the stomach kicking the man down again. As he was on the ground, he made a cut on her leg. She hissed again before kicking his side. She took his dagger and put in the harness on her thigh to hold daggers. She too grabbed a rock and hit the pursuer's head to knock him out. She too, saw a ring with the same engraving.

The two elders were holding off fine as they had a dagger to dagger battle with their pursuers. One of them had two cuts across her cheeks and a cut on her upper arm. The other had a bleeding nose and a cut on his neck. The younger ones looked at their siblings. Soon, more pursuers started to surround their siblings.

"No!" they screamed.

"Take her home!" yelled the eldest as he and his sister fought against the pursuers.

"Not without you two!" the boy yelled back.

"Go home! We'll take care of this!" she shouted before she got slapped.

"NO!" they shouted.

"Go!" the eldest ordered.

The youngest was in tears and ran to help her siblings. As she did so, her brother grabbed her by the waist and picked her up.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"No, we have to go!" he shouted as tears fell down his face as well.

"Not without them!" she yelled back.

"We have to! Their orders!"

She looked back at her siblings. They were crowded by men in black coats where they couldn't see their faces. Their siblings were holding off just fine, and they looked back at them. Their eyes pleaded for them to run.

"Please!" he implored. She looked at him. She took his outstretched hand and they ran home.

"NO!" they heard a shout. They stopped and looked back. Their siblings were no longer where they last were, and they saw pursuers after them.

"Run!" he shouted. And she did just as she told. They ran for their lives, questioning where their siblings could've gone. Destiny had been altered.

* * *

AN:/ hello again! so how was it? bad, good? the worst thing you've ever read? well, it'll get better, i promise. if it did not make sense... tell me so that i shall explain when i next update. i would also like to know what do YOU think is going to happen next. so yeah... sorry this is a short note, but i dont know what else to say. i hope to see you guys soon! please, favourite, review, alert, follow, and whatnot. i really appreciate the support you guys give me. thanks!

Sincerely,

obsessedchick15

xx


End file.
